


It's Not You... It's Me (time)

by StarOfLife



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Crack, Drinking Games, Drug Use, Humour, Loki gets around, Lol whut am i writing?, Multi, Shapeshifting, bisexual!Loki, can you believe im 20? neither can i, lady!loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarOfLife/pseuds/StarOfLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki decides he needs some time away from the Avengers, so he takes Dooms recommendation and goes out to explore the world! But just so his darling little heroes won't worry, he is kind enough to send them pictures of the great time he is having. Total crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not You... It's Me (time)

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd and all mistakes are mine, If you find any, please let me know. (English not my first language)  
> Enjoy

"We've got a letter from... Loki?" Steve raises an eyebrow and hands it over to Tony, and they both look at it suspiciously. It had been awhile since they had heard from the mischief maker, and the whole team is a little surprised and anxious to see what it contains. After they all eye it with disbelief and confusion, Tony opens the envelope, the contents? A letter and photo. Tony leaves the photo in and opens the letter instead. He clears his throat and begins to read the big loopy letters.  
"Dear Avengers,  
I thought I'd inform you that I am NOT scheming anything, so no need to fret! I simply write to tell you that I think we need a break from each other, wouldn't you agree? So I am touring the world, and just so you know I am not lying, I will be sending photos to keep you up to date! No need to thank me by the way,  
With mixed feelings,  
Loki Laufeyson"  
There is silence before Clint pipes up, "Did our main super villian just break up with us?" He asks sceptically. 

Tony gives a chuckle, "Yeah, the only thing missing was the 'its not you its me' bullshit."

The rest of the team give a light laugh as well, and Tony reaches in to get the picture. The photo is faced down and written in the same obnoxious loopy letters in a green glitter gel pen says "I really should stop betting my head, wouldn't you agree??(;" 

Thor quickly snatches it from Tony's hands after hearing Stark read it, he stares at the words with a look of worry before turning it over. Thor's face goes from worry to confusion, staring at it with big eyes. "What it this?" He asks slightly disgusted, and hands it over to his comrades. 

The picture is of Loki with several hoodlums that look like 2pac imitaters, all pulling their lower lip down and written on the inside says "SWAGG" in big, fancy black letters. Tony out right laughs, so hard he has to grip onto Bruce's shoulder to keep from falling over. Natasha and Clint both have looks of disgust on their face, whether from the tattoos location, or the word it spells is anyone's guess. Bruce gives a snort and looks disbelievingly at the photo.

Steve looks equally disgusted and horrified, "Is that a tattoo?" He finally asks, looking to his friends, "Is this a new thing now? Getting tattoos in your lip? And what is 'swagg'?" Tony goes into another fit of giggles at hearing Steve say 'swag'.

Clint gives Steve a pat on the back and answers, "Yeah, its a tattoo, stupid place to put it I think. And 'swag' its... Uh, like a guido thing," Steve looks more confused than before, and Bruce decides to step in to clear up Clint's pisspoor description.

"You remember those ridiculously tanned guys at the mall? That's a guido, and 'swag' is kind of like saying 'awesome' or 'sweet'. Understand?" Steve nods his head slowly before looking back at the picture.

"I cannot believe my brother would scar his skin, he is a prince not a servant!! And those men have no place being near anywhere near him, they look of trouble!" Thor shouts angrily before throwing the photo on the floor and storming off.

 

Tbc

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say that this came from me, after listening to new pop music at a bar and thinking of funny Avengers stuff.. if you have any situations for Loki to get into please let me know, I'd love to hear them.


End file.
